


On brûlera

by seldesmers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Ocean, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, mer, sadend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldesmers/pseuds/seldesmers
Summary: Dans une petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre, Louis met sa vie en danger chaque jour pour pouvoir aimer le garçon dont il est amoureux.Il a aimé croire durant plusieurs mois que l'amour qui pataugeait au fond de son ventre était assez fort pour vaincre les valeurs bien ancrées de ses parents.Les sentiments se développent, les hormones montent au cerveau, le risque s'agrandit et les cœurs finissent noyés.Les paroles d'une chanson suffisent parfois à donner naissance à tout un récit.Un jour, Pomme a écrit "On brûlera" et ainsi fut créé cet OS.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	On brûlera

Leurs pieds se balançaient dans le vide, cinq mètres au-dessus du sol et des kilomètres en-dessous du ciel.

Louis remercia à chaque fois le bord de la fenêtre d’être assez large pour qu’ils puissent s’y asseoir tous les deux côte à côte. Ils étaient serrés, mais ce n’était pas dérangeant, au contraire. Leurs cuisses étaient collées, ou du moins la gauche de Harry et sa droite. Tandis que leurs jambes jouaient ensemble, passaient sous l’autre et s'entremêlaient sans jamais oser dépasser la limite du calme et de la douceur. C’était comme si leurs membres n’étaient que plumes et que les kilos qui les constituaient s’étaient envolés pour laisser place à des nuages tout mous. 

Les lacets de ses Converses flottaient dans l’air à cause du vent qui venait les mettre en bataille et les emmêler. Louis lui répéta sans arrêt qu’il devrait faire un double tour, ou au moins les serrer plus fort, mais Harry n’en fit qu’à sa tête. Il aimait bien avoir les lacets qui se détachent et qui sont susceptibles de le faire tomber à tout moment. Lui, n’aimait pas les choses qui n’étaient pas faites correctement, ça le stressait et le dérangeait. Il a été éduqué strictement et il préférait que chaque chose soit méticuleusement mise comme elle devrait l’être. Il n’était pas comme ça lui, parce qu’il s’en foutait de tout Harry. Il était comme ça, et ça n’avait pas l’air de le gêner dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il vivait les jours comme ils vinrent sans trop se poser de questions et il se soucia que très peu de comment cela pourrait tourner. Louis l’enviait d’ailleurs, il aurait aimé être pareil et pouvoir vivre dans le même train d’action que son bien aimé, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il possédait ses propres valeurs depuis qu’il était petit et même si elles lui déplaisait, il ne pourrait jamais s’en détacher. 

Il était là le problème dans leur relation. Ils eurent grandi dans deux mondes bien différents et malgré le fait qu’ils s’aimaient très fort, ils savaient tous les deux que c’était mal. Deux garçons n’avaient pas le droit de s’aimer, c’était écrit et on le lui répétait depuis qu’il était en âge d’obtenir une éducation morale. Ça ne lui avait évidemment pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui, et bien comme il faut. 

Pour oublier, les deux amoureux jouaient de la musique. Ils imaginaient des paroles et des mélodies qui feraient changer le monde et les esprits, à un point qui les autoriserait à s’aimer comme un homme et une femme. Ils imaginaient simplement un monde plus beau, un monde à eux deux seulement dans lequel ils seraient heureux, dans lequel  _ il _ serait heureux et où les parents n’existeraient pas. Comme l’île cachée dans Peter Pan où les enfants ne grandissent pas et sont libres d’être ce qu’ils souhaitent être. 

Et c’est beau, c’était agréable de s’évader le temps d’une chanson vers une réalité alternative où les garçons avaient le droit de s’aimer. Louis aimerait que cela dure éternellement, que ça en devienne réel et qu’il puisse crier au monde entier qu’Harry est l’amour de sa vie. Il aimerait pouvoir un jour avouer à ses parents que jamais il ne leur présenterait de petite copine car les filles ne l’intéressent pas, et que son cœur a déjà été capturé par quelqu’un d’autre qui n’est, malheureusement pour eux, pas du sexe féminin. 

Mais ça n’arrivera jamais, parce que Louis était né dans la famille la plus fermée d’esprit de Doncaster et qu’ils le tueraient s’ils apprenaient qu’il avait osé ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois poser mes yeux sur lui. Ils avaient passé vingt-et-une années de leurs vies à tenter de lui instruire des valeurs auxquelles il avait décidé d’aller à l’encontre depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Il n’aurait jamais su que ça lui poserait un problème, Louis avait intégré leurs paroles sans protester et en agissant en tant que bon fils bien élevé. Ils étaient persuadés que la colère du Seigneur s’abattrait sur leur famille si un quelconque écart se produisait et qu’ils seraient maudits, ou un truc du genre. Ô diable leurs inquiétudes. Louis avait décidé de ne plus marcher au fond de leurs pas et de ne plus se laisser embobiner par eux, mais il ne disait rien. Il écoutait en silence quand ils en parlaient ou faisaient des remarques, mais il n’y participait plus. Ça voulait sûrement en dire long sur sa position vis-à-vis de leurs idées, mais il s’en fichait. Louis ne voulait plus avoir à suivre l’exemple, et tant pis si ça les choquaient . 

Seulement, il y avait une différence entre s’écarter de leurs valeurs et leurs avouer qu’il était en couple avec un homme. Ça, ça ne passerait pas. Ce serait même un danger pour lui, ça l’était déjà. Bien sûr qu’au fil des semaines, ils avaient commencé à se poser des questions. Il n’était plus le petit chien docile avec la langue pendue que l’on traîne derrière comme un moins que rien, et ils l’avaient remarqué. Puis ça a dégénéré. Rapidement. 

— Louis ? 

La voix de Harry le sortit de sa trêve et le fit limite sursauter. Une vague de froid vint dans la foulée faire lever les poils blonds sur ses avant-bras et lui valut un frissonnement violent. 

Il n’avait pas entendu que la musique avait commencé à envahir l’espace autour d’eux. Pourtant Harry était en train de jouer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais il se sentit rapidement apaisé par les accords. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers les doigts de son amant qui pincent doucement les cordes et qui laissent s’évader une vibration sonore qu’ils connaissaient bien tous les deux. C’était leur chanson préférée, aussi celle qui leur faisait le plus mal et qui lui déchirait le cœur en des centaines de fragments douloureux. Il était la personne qui l’avait composé, ou plutôt écrite, et Harry s’était chargé d’y ajouter un son. Elle faisait partie d’eux maintenant, un petit peu comme leur progéniture. Elle les représentaient totalement et Louis aimait penser qu’elle était pleine d’espoir, aussi triste fut-elle. Il s’étonna toujours d’avoir été capable d’écrire de telles phrases, de placer les mots dans cet ordre bien précis et d’en faire l’hymne qui rendait son cœur si meurtri. 

—  _ On brûlera tous les deux en enfer, mon ange. J’ai prévu nos adieux à la Terre, mon ange. _

— Ne chante pas la phrase suivante.

Harry refusa à chaque fois qu’il prononce la partie qui venait après, car ça lui faisait trop mal. Il ne voulait pas entendre les mots que son petit ami avait écrits sortir de sa bouche ; ça les rendrait réel et donnerait un sens aux maux qui l’empêchaient d’être lui-même. 

_ — Et je veux partir avec toi, je veux mourir dans tes bras. _

— Louis… S’il te plaît….

Et ce fut toujours la même chose. Il le faisait quand même, mais en murmurant d’une voix à peine audible qu’Harry se débrouilla pour entendre. Il arrivait à percevoir chacun de ses souffles. Il le connaissait et il savait pertinemment que si il les chantait, ces paroles, c’est parce qu’il en avait besoin. Parce qu’il le ressentait et que c’est sincère. Louis n’écrivait pas une chanson dans le vide, les paroles qui la construisaient étaient basées sur des émotions qu’il ressent itet des idées qui lui traversaient plus ou moins souvent l’esprit. Il était adulte, il savait différencier de la fiction de ses envies. Certains artistes écrivaient des choses fictives pour rendre leurs textes plus intéressants, mais ce n’était pas son cas et ça, Harry avait du mal à le comprendre. Il refusait de voir la réalité des choses pour se protéger, et il croyait garder Louis à l’abri aussi en faisant ça. Il nageait en pleine delusion, mais Louis ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça, auquel cas il serait anéanti. Parfois la phase de déni est nécessaire aux yeux d’une personne, et ça l’était pour lui. Il pensait encore qu’ils réussiraient à dire la vérité à tout le monde un jour et qu’ils seraient acceptés comme tel. Louis ne le reprenait pas car il aimait lui-même y croire et que le contrarier ne servirait à rien mais pour être honnête, le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. 

Harry méritait d’être avec quelqu’un qui pourra le rendre heureux, quelqu’un avec qui il pourra enlacer ses doigts à ceux d’un autre dans la rue sans problème. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait avec lui. Il se tuait plus qu’autre chose et ce n’était pas sain, mais les deux garçons s’aimaient trop pour se laisser partir. C’était embêtant quand même, d’être amoureux si fort d’une personne qu’on puisse penser que l’égoïsme est justifiable par l’amour. Il n’avait pas envie de le laisser partir, mais parfois il se disait que ce serait mieux. 

Louis décida d’en avoir marre d’être posé là, alors il rentra. Il passa une jambe par-dessus la fenêtre, puis une seconde et retomba sur le parquet de la chambre de Harry habilement. Il faut croire qu’il était aussi trop lâche pour rester à ses côtés trop longtemps. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’étouffer. C’était difficile pour lui de le confronter sur une certaine période de temps, alors il se défilait et l’évitait, comme il était en train de le faire. Harry avait l’habitude maintenant. C’était pour cela qu’il ne bougea pas et continua de jouer un air vagabond sans se préoccuper de lui. Il ne vint le rejoindre que quelques minutes après, quand il su que Louis s’était calmé. En l’attendant, ce dernier fit es cent pas dans sa chambre, en rond sur le tapis placé devant son lit. 

Intérieurement, il mourrait d’envie de lui hurler de venir et de refermer cette fichue fenêtre qui laissa la pièce se transformer en igloo. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit tout bêtement sur le bord de son lit et se baissa pour défaire les lacets de ses Vans qui étaient eux, bien noués puis se glissa sous ses draps en grinçant des dents. Son odeur amplifiée par les oreillers qui la renfermait s’immisça dans ses narines et le réconforta. Louis croyait s’y pourrait rester dans son lit toute sa vie tant il s’y sentait bien. Ce fut sûrement l’endroit où il se sentait le mieux en réalité ; Louis savait qu’ici, l’histoire leur appartenait et personne ne viendrait les interrompre dans son écriture. Entre ces quatre murs, ils étaient à l’abri du danger extérieur qui les chassaient pour ce qu’ils étaient tandis qu’eux, se contentaient d’aspirer leurs murmures et leurs souffles saccadés depuis des mois. 

Exactement comme maintenant. 

Maintenant que Harry l’avait rejoint, plus rien ne les séparaient. A peine avait-il eut le temps de poser ses genoux sur le matelas que Louis avait déjà passé ses mains dans sa nuque pour l’attirer contre lui. Son corps tombant au-dessus du sien, les mains enfoncées dans le matelas, de part et d’autre de la tête de Louis, en suspend à la limite de ses lèvres. 

Les mains perdues dans les cheveux bouclés de Harry, il avait l’impression de devenir dingue. Il était en train de jouer avec lui, comme il avait souvent l’habitude de faire et Louis avait horreur de ça. Il n’était pas patient. Encore moins lorsqu’il s’agissait de Harry et de son visage aussi près du sien. Ça le faisait marrer, lui, de voir le petit corps de Louis s’agiter sous sa force. Et l’incitait à continuer encore plusieurs secondes ce supplice qu’il s’amusait à faire. Frôler pour mieux s’éloigner et rigoler ensuite. Souffler sur les lèvres humides et rosées de Louis qui ne demandaient qu’à être embrassées… 

— Tu fais chier… 

Louis souffla bruyamment contre le visage de Harry et tire sur ses mèches de cheveux par frustration. 

Ils finirent cependant par se retrouver. Toute la pression redescendit et laissa place à une nouvelle sensation naissante dans le bas ventre des deux garçons. Une sensation qu’ils connaissaient tous les deux sur le bout des doigts mais qui continuait de les surprendre à chaque fois que celle-ci osait se montrer. Une sensation qui leur rappelaient également le début de leur histoire. Comme deux bouches qui se touchent et se découvrent pour la première fois sur le bord du fenêtre au mois venteux et frais qu’est octobre. Des papillons qui s’échappent de l’estomac et qui remontent jusqu’au coeur pouvant parfois donner la nausée tant c’était fort. Ça peut faire peur au début, quand on n’est rien qu’un adolescent sans expérience qui découvre les ardeurs créées par les sentiments. Cette sensation qui n’avait fait que grandir au fond d’eux, qui leur avait montré le chemin du plaisir charnel entre moments ratés et fous rires nerveux. Cette sensation qui leur faisait tourner la tête et qu’ils ne changeraient pour rien au monde. C’était définitivement ce que Louis ressentait dès que les lèvres de Harry effleuraient les siennes. Comme maintenant. 

Les boucles de Harry lui tombèrent sur le visage comme de la soie. De la soie qui sentait la noix de coco et qui lui chatouillait les joues, qui étaient d’ailleurs recouvertes d’une teinte pourpre qu’il ne remarquera pas. À cette odeur familière était mélangée celle de la terre humide et imbibée d’eau qui ressort de la pelouse et remonte jusqu’à la chambre depuis le jardin. Harry l’aimait bien, parce qu’il savait que cela annonçait un potentiel orage, ou alors un précédent qui avait déjà tout saccagé sur son passage. Il aimait la façon dont le bitume laissait sortir cette vague invisible qui venait se loger dans ses narines. Il aimait la façon dont la foudre fendait le ciel gris souvent pleurant, faisait trembler le sol et secouait les arbres piégés entre les rafales. 

Louis aimait penser que Harry n’avait peur de rien. Ce n’était pas le cas, car tout le monde possède ses propres peurs malgré le fait qu’elles soient souvent enfouies au plus profond d’une personne. Mais si Louis pensait ainsi, c’était grâce au courage dont son petit ami était doté et qu’il qualifiait comme un cadeau de la nature. Parce que Harry était libre. Harry ne faisait pas partie d’une famille homophobe et fermée. Harry n’avait pas peur de se montrer dehors aux côtés d’un homme. Harry n’avait pas peur de présenter quelqu’un à ses parents, peu importe ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Et ça, ce fut une chose que Louis admirait inconsidérablement. Il ne serait jamais capable d’une telle chose, lui. Il aimait à penser, quand il se perdait dans ses rêveries imagées, qu’il existaitun monde où Harry lui donnerait la force et la bravoure de tout dire à ses parents, à ses amis et à tout le monde. Il imaginait des petits fragments de vie dans lesquels ses épaules ne seraient pas surchargées du poids habituel qui le pesait tous les jours. Et il appréciait ces moments avec lui-même parce que justement, ils n’appartenaient qu’à lui seul et ça, personne ne pourrait le lui ôter. Cela était bien plus qu’un bien qu’on peut se procurer ou un service dont l’on se sert pour notre bien-être. Quand Louis laissait la réalité à ses pieds, qu’il l’enchaînait aux tuyaux du radiateur de sa chambre et qu’il s’effaçait doucement dans son monde, il s’accordait à lui-même un petit peu de répit. C’était sa façon à lui de vivre entièrement sa relation amoureuse avec Harry, dans un endroit qui restera secret à tout jamais.

Ça le rendait triste aussi,  _ surtout _ . Il aimerait avoir la chance de vivre tout ça pour de vrai, pas seulement dans un coin de sa tête qui l’envoyait dans l’imaginaire. Mais il y croyait, comme personne n’a jamais cru. Il espérait, aussi fort qu’Anne Frank l’avait fait, dans sa tête et dans ses écrits.  _ Pense à toutes les merveilles qui t’entourent et sois heureux.  _ C’est ce qu’elle avait un jour dit, et ce que Louis gardait en tête dès qu’un voile sombre passait devant ses yeux et le ramenait dans ses états dangereux. Harry était la seule merveilleuse chose qu’il possédait. Il n’en doutait pas, il l’avait su dès que ses yeux s’étaient posés sur lui dans cette librairie. Ça non plus, personne ne sera en capacité de le changer. Peu importe ce qu’il serait dit de faire, et par qui, Harry serait toujours Harry, avec toute l’admiration qu’il lui portait. 

Toute belle chose a une fin. Chaque conte de fées finit par se terminer à un moment. Et les fins ne sont toujours pas celles que l’on imagine. Les derniers mots d’une histoire ne décrivaient pas Harry et Louis enlacés jusqu’à ce que le sommeil les portent vers un tout autre univers qu’est l’inconscient. Car dans les histoires, la réalité était adoucie et toujours agréable, ce n’était pas le cas ici. 

Vingt heures passées. Le ciel menaçait toujours le jeune homme de lui tomber sur la tête et de l’étouffer au milieu de ses nuages gazeux et flottants. Les semelles de ses Vans traînèrent contre le goudron trempé. À chaque pas, Louis vérifia que la boucle de ses lacets ne se défît pas et que ces derniers ne traînaient pas dans les différentes flaques d’eau qui se dressèrent sur son chemin mélancolique.  _ Mélancolie.  _ C’était le mot déterminant au mieux l’humeur maussade de Louis lorsqu’il quittait Harry pour revenir chez lui. Sur le trajet retour, il avait pour habitude de faire défiler devant ses yeux tous les moments — courts ou longs — qu’il avait passé à ses côtés aujourd’hui. Ça le faisait pleurer, parfois. Il aimerait créer ces moments en continu, sans arrêt. Il savait pertinemment que chaque instant passé avec Harry était précieux et qu’il devait être précautionneusement encadré dans un cadre doré puis attaché dans un coin de sa mémoire. Car à tout moment, tout s’arrêterait. Définitivement. Louis ne savait pas de quoi sera constitué demain, le mois prochain, voire même l’heure suivante. Ni Harry, ni personne. Il avait, il y a longtemps, arrêté de croire qu’être avec lui serait pour toujours. Il ne se faisait pas confiance et savait qu’un jour, leur histoire sera terminée. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’il n’y aura personne pour la raconter. Personne n’est au courant, à part eux-mêmes. Leur amour sera enterré lorsque les mots finaux seront prononcés. Il était persuadé qu’ils méritaient mieux que ça, mais ainsi furent les choses. Tant pis si cela lui broyait le cœur. 

En passant la porte d’entrée de sa maison, la voix dominante et grossière de son père s’adressa à lui. Il fut tellement dégoûté par sa famille qu’il eût déjà envie de se retourner et se fuir à nouveau. Mais son estomac gargouilla et cria famine. Alors il se tut et se plia aux ordres de son géniteur, comme d’habitude. À l’aide de son autre pied, Louis retira d’un geste agile sa première chaussure, puis sa deuxième, sans même faire l’effort de défaire le noeud et de les enlever soigneusement. Il les récupéra dans sa main gauche, ébouriffa vaguement ses cheveux humides puis part en direction de la cuisine pour retrouver sa mère. Plus vite il s’éloignera du salon et de son père avachi devant la télé, mieux il se portera. 

À peine après avoir passé l’arche de la cuisine, l’odeur du repas vint s’immiscer dans ses narines et lui retourna l’estomac. Bon sang qu’il avait faim. Il se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Johannah, sa mère, afin de jeter un coup d’œil sur ce qui se préparait. La femme sursauta légèrement et manqua de faire tomber la spatule en bois dans la grosse casserole. 

— Louis ! Tu m’as fait peur ! Tu viens de rentrer ? 

— Mh, marmonna-t-il, un morceau de pain dans la bouche. Je me suis abrité au centre commercial, le temps que l’orage passe. 

— Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade, vas donc te changer avant de passer à ta table. 

Heureux d’être envoyé le plus loin possible par ses parents, Louis tournoya autour de l’îlot central rustique de la pièce et sur lui-même en même temps avant de quitter la pièce. 

Après avoir monté les escaliers en bois qui grinçaient, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et s’y enferma. Et il souffla, pour de bon. Il inspecta la pièce des yeux et détailla chaque objet qui s’y trouvait, certain qu’on avait dû fouiller durant son absence. Ce ne serait pas la première fois alors depuis, Louis avait appris à ne rien laisser traîner qui pourrait lui causer des problèmes. Ainsi, il faisait en sorte de ranger correctement et de cacher les lettres d’amour que lui écrivait Harry parfois. Mais globalement, il se sentait bien dans sa chambre. C’est la seule pièce sous ce toit dans laquelle il se sentait bien, et où il pouvait être lui-même. Après minuit passé, quand ses parents dormaient et qu’il était le seul à encore être totalement éveillé. 

Depuis que Louis vivait en quelque sorte “caché” de ses parents, il vivait la nuit. Deux ans maintenant que chaque soir, la seule chose qu’il attendait impatiemment, c’était que ses parents ferment la porte de leur chambre et qu’ils tombent dans un lourd sommeil. De cette façon, il savait qu’il pouvait — par exemple — discuter par messages avec Harry, un sourire cloîtré sur le visage, sans avoir peur que sa mère fasse irruption et qu’il ait à se justifier. Cela était déjà arrivé auparavant, et encore maintenant, Johannah était convaincue que Louis entretenait une idylle secrète avec une jeune fille.  _ Si elle savait... _ pensait Louis à chaque fois qu’elle faisait des commentaires joyeux ou excités. 

Il aimerait lui dire, à sa mère. Tout lâcher sans regretter. Lui avouer que jamais elle ne prendra le thé avec sa belle fille durant un après-midi nuageux d’un dimanche. Lui avouer que jamais elle ne pourra parler de vêtements mignons, ni de trucs de filles auxquels Harry n’y comprendrait sûrement rien. Car il savait qu’elle est différente et si Louis possédait ne serait-ce qu’une minuscule chance de se faire accepter tel qu’il était, ce serait bien grâce à elle. Au-delà des mentalités toutes construites et fermées, des liens du sang puissants les unissaient et les rapprochaient. Comme toute mère, elle était connectée à son fils d’une façon qui, dans son coeur, lui criait que peu importe ce qu’il ferait, elle continuerait de l’aimer. Ceci était quelque chose qu’elle ne choisissait pas. Seulement, l’amour d’une mère était bien souvent plus fort que les valeurs morales instaurées par un mari emprisonné par ses idées. Mais cela, Louis ne le savait pas, parce qu’il avait trop peur. Tout le monde aurait peur à sa place. C’était humain de ressentir cela et de se laisser paralyser par cette étrange sensation qu’est la  _ peur.  _

La  _ peur _ , celle que Louis ressentait dès qu’il fait un pas dans la maison. Celle qu’il ressentait lorsque le moindre contact s'établit entre lui et son père. Son père entièrement, était une figure représentant la menace et la violence. Et celle qui lui faisait le plus peur. S’il y avait une chose que Louis fuirait s’il en avait la possibilité, ce serait lui. L’homme qui avait aidé à sa confection mais également celui qui le détestait le plus. 

Avant, Louis ne comprenait pas comment un parent pouvait ne pas aimer son enfant. Cela était hors de sa portée. Puis il a compris, parce que ça lui est arrivé. Enfin compris, non. Il a  _ réalisé  _ que c’était réellement possible mais il ne comprend toujours pas  _ pourquoi.  _ Peut-être un peu, quand même. Si sa mère l’imaginait déjà marié avec une belle femme, son père lui, est certain que son fils n’était qu’un échec. Il a su. Il a réussi à savoir que Louis aimait les hommes, à le déduire d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Rien que de repenser à ça, Louis sentit sa gorge brûler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu’il ne réussit à retenir. Il eut l’impression qu’on lui écrasait la poitrine, qu’il n’arrivait plus à respirer. Son être entier hurla de douleur, psychologique et physique. Il aimerait ne plus jamais retenir quoique ce soit et que ce calvaire s’arrête pour de bon. Il y avait toujours des moments où il réussit à ne plus y penser et à sortir de la tête de l’eau, la plupart du temps lorsqu’il sortait. Mais une fois rentré à la maison, c’est comme s’il signait son arrêt de mort. Auprès de son père. 

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol de sa chambre, le dos collé au côté du lit double placé contre le mur. Il grimaça en sentant ses muscles se tendre de douleur et les bleus sur ses côtes le lancer de nouveau. Ses ongles rongés griffèrent légèrement le parquet ancien. Il rejetta la tête en arrière et appuyèrent encore plus fort ses doigts contre le sol. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait l’angoisse monter en lui. Cette sensation qui l’habitait maintenant depuis des mois et qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire partir malgré le fait qu’il en soit devenu habitué. Il savait. Il savait que dans pas longtemps, le grand homme aux cheveux grisés par la vieillesse entrera dans sa chambre et lèvera le poing en l’air avant de s’échouer brutalement dans une différente partie du corps de Louis. Dès qu’il entendra l’eau de la douche couler, signe que sa mère est partie s’enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se laver, il saura que cela sera son heure. 

Il avait beau le supplier, s’excuser, tout faire pour tenter d’être digne de lui, rien ne fonctionne. Prendre son mal en patience et attendre, c’était la recette de la survie, comme il l’avait nommé.  _ La tempête finit toujours par se calmer et par se dissiper,  _ se disait-il lorsque la douleur était si forte qu’il en sentait son ventre se tordre. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’est que sa mère n’était pas au courant. De rien. Elle ne savait pas que son mari battait son enfant lorsqu’elle avait le dos tourné. Louis se demandait souvent si ça changerait les choses, qu’elle sache. Est-ce qu’elle mettrait toutes ses affaires dans une ou deux valises et prendrait Louis sous le bras pour s’en aller loin ? Il aimait penser que oui. Même si ce ne serait jamais le cas. Si Louis avait peur de cet homme, Johannah aussi. Elle le suivait dans ses actions et ses façons de penser du début à la fin, en tant que parfaite femme au foyer. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. 

Dans ces moments précis, ses pensées se concentraient uniquement sur Harry. Harry qui soufflera en remarquant les nouvelles traces quand ils feront l’amour et que leurs corps s’emmêleront. Harry qui lui dira  _ Encore ? Ce n’est plus possible Lou, il faut faire quelque chose.  _ Harry qui s’effondrera en imaginant les coups s’abattre sur le corps qu’il chérie tant. Harry qui pleurera en voyant les bleus qui apparaîtront à la surface de la peau qu’il passe des heures à embrasser tendrement. Harry qui imaginera dans sa tête qu’à chaque fois que ses lèvres se poseront sur l’une des blessures, ce geste amoureux réussira à le soigner. Harry qui continuera à l’aimer de toute sa force jusqu’à son dernier souffle, plus qu’hier, moins que demain. 

_ Harry, Harry, Harry…  _ C’est avec lui qu’il voulait être. Maintenant. Il ne voulait plus rester ici, les bras ballants, à attendre de se faire tabasser une nouvelle fois par l’un de ses parents. Les larmes lui arrachait déjà la peau des joues, dévalaient le long de sa mâchoire et chutent dans le col de son pull. Il ne voulait pas qu’elles redoublent, pas cette fois. Pas pour cette raison. Louis voulut partir. S’en aller loin d’ici et ne plus jamais revenir. Son cœur cria à la mort. Son cœur fut fatigué de vivre une telle vie, il voulut que cela cesse. Tout résonna en lui et embrouilla ses réflexions. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses ongles commencèrent à gratter le sol, une nouvelle fois, plus fortement. Il ne voulait pas que le bout de ses doigts se mette à saigner, ni que ses ongles se retournent à cause du bois des lattes. En temps normal, Louis se serait acharné sur ses avant-bras. Il aurait gratté sa peau jusqu’à l’arracher et que la chair soit à vif et qu’il ne puisse plus continuer à endommager sa peau. C’est ce qu’il faisait pour se calmer lors d’une crise. Or, ça n’avait pas plu à Harry, évidemment. C’est toujours lui qui s’occupait de soigner les blessures de Louis — aussi superficielles soient-elles. Il fallait retirer les petites boules de coton qui s’étaient agrippées à la plaie en descendant les manches, désinfecter et bander. Si Louis avait arrêté de le faire, c’était pour que Harry arrête de s’inquiéter. Il avait trouvé refuge sur le sol de sa chambre, juste devant le tapis molletonné qui recouvre une bonne partie du sol de sa chambre. 

Tout fusait dans sa tête, tant qu’il eut du mal à coordonner ses mouvements pour se relever, ainsi que pour les actions qui ont suivies. 

Sans prendre réellement le temps de réfléchir, Louis pris son sac à dos qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce puis y fourra les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main — propres ou sales, il s’en fichait. Il récupéra également son portefeuille avec ses papiers et l’argent qui lui restait avant de tout fourrer au fond de son sac. Il eut l’impression que tout était en train de tourner autour de lui et que plus rien n’avait de sens. Il se senti complètement hors de lui, comme s’il n’était plus maître de ce qu’il faisait. Mais ceci fut la dernière de ses préoccupations, tout ce qu’il voulait à l’instant présent fut de fuir. 

Ses chaussures de nouveau à ses pieds, il balança le sac sur son épaule droite puis sortit de sa chambre sans même se retourner. Il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais, mais cela lui était égal. Il était désormais trop tard pour regarder en arrière. 

Le bois des escaliers n’ont jamais craqué aussi fort dans la maison. D’autant plus qu’à cette heure avancée de la soirée, le calme régnait davantage qu’à tout autre moment de la journée et ses pas lourds se firent entendre. Par la mauvaise personne malheureusement. À peine eut-il le temps de travailler le salon à toute vitesse qu’il se sentit tiré en arrière par une force qui était foutrement plus lourde que la sienne. Sans même réaliser quoique ce soit, l’arrière de son crâne heurta brutalement le carrelage de l’entrée et envoya instantanément son cerveau dans un autre monde. Sa vision fut devenue floue mais il savait cependant bien quelle était la personne qui venait de le mettre au sol. Il aurait pu y mettre sa main à couper. Mais il n’eut pas eu le temps. Rapidement, Louis sentit son corps de plier et des larmes couler, encore. Il eut l’impression que son flanc était en feu tant il eut mal. Et que le peu qu’il avait dans l’estomac allait remonter le long de son œsophage. 

— Tu crois aller où comme ça, hein ? Petit pédé. 

La voix grave de son géniteur lui retourna les entrailles. Louis n’a jamais ressenti autant de dégoût sortant de sa bouche auparavant. Cette fois est différente, il le sent au plus profond de lui. Il l’avait décidé, cette fois serait la dernière. Parce que tout va s’arrêter. Bientôt. 

  
  


⁂ 

  
  


Son sang pulsait à toute allure dans ses veines. Il était essoufflé. Ses poumons le menaçaient d’arrêter de fonctionner à tout moment. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, pesaient une tonne chacune et semblaient être accrochées par deux gros boulets. Mais il continuait de courir sans ralentir. Ses pieds fracassèrent le béton du trottoir un peu plus fort à chaque pas et firent résonner les petites flaques d’eau se trouvant partout sur sa route. 

La tempête fut passée. Les nuages occupèrent toujours tout l’espace dans le ciel et avalèrent les étoiles mais il ne pleuvait plus. Contrairement à Louis, eux avaient arrêté de pleurer. 

Les habitants de la ville étaient de nouveau dehors. Les voitures passaient à côté de lui, certaines l’éclaboussait car elles roulaient trop près du caniveau débordant. Elles restaient cependant peu à circuler, au vue de l’heure tardive et du noir qui commençait à s’installer lentement partout autour de lui. Les lampadaires ne devraient pas tarder à s’allumer et à reprendre leur lumière orangée partout dans les rues de Doncaster. Les coins de rues effrayants et plongés dans la pénombre deviendront le décor parfait pour un film d’horreur, la lumière étant plus flippante que le noir complet. 

Louis se ficha des gouttes qui peuvaient mouiller son pantalon ou des coins sombres qui peuvent faire dresser ses poils sur ses bras. La seule chose qu’il souhaitait pour l’instant, c’était retrouver Harry. Il était la seule personne dont Louis avait besoin, et il se retrouvait sur le chemin de son appartement. 

Les centaines mètres restants qui le séparaient de l’immeuble où habite Harry se firent rapidement engouffrer par les enjambées de Louis qui ne ralentit toujours pas. Jamais il n’aurait cru pouvoir courir aussi longtemps, et aussi vite. Il croirait être sur le point de perdre ses jambes tellements ces dernières le faisait souffrir, complètement engourdies par l’effort qu’elles venaient de produire. Sans parler de la douleur qui s’échappait de ses côtes bleutées et de la douleur fine, telle une aiguille, qui lui transperçait le crâne. 

Mais il finit par arriver devant la bâtisse en pierres marrons typique anglaise. Louis s’arrêta quelques secondes sur le trottoir, plia ses genoux et y posa ses paumes afin de reprendre de l’air et redonner vie à ses poumons. Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux et actuellement, il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi étaient-elles dues. La douleur psychologique, la douleur physique, l'essoufflement ? L’intérieur de sa cage thoracique lui brûlait tellement que cela lui donna envie de vomir. Ainsi, Louis resta sur le bord de la route quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits et d’éviter de s’écrouler devant la porte de chez Harry. 

Soudainement, Louis fut pris d’une angoisse profonde. Il ne comprit pas d’où elle venait, ce qui l’avait provoquée, mais son coeur se remit à battre anormalement vite. 

Il se demanda  _ Mais qu’ai-je fait ? Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer à la maison ? Que vais-je dire à Harry ?  _ Et la seule et première réponse qui lui montait au cerveau était en réalité la seule envisageable. Fuir. Il y avait déjà pensé, en fait. Mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé avoir à le faire pour de vrai. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, ce serait comme se donner la mort de la façon la plus stupide du monde. Non. Louis voulait le faire d’une façon qui rendrait la chose moins difficile, plus agréable à vivre. Il y avait déjà réfléchit un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant et au fond de lui, il savait qu’il voulait en finir de cette manière là. Une boule s’était formée dans sa gorge rien qu’en laissant cette vision effleurer son esprit. 

L’odeur du hall de l’immeuble de Harry lui donna les dernières forces nécessaires pour monter les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Honnêtement, Louis se voyait mal y arriver. Il se sentit juste au bout de tout et aimerait se laisser tomber contre le mur au plâtre abîmé. Mais il monta quand même. Il compta les marches dans sa tête, sachant combien il y en avait au total. Il avait l’habitude de les monter maintenant. 

Son cœur battit toujours aussi vite. Il avait peur. Il était angoissé. Il avait hâte aussi. Il frappa. 

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent et rien ne se passa. Le front de Louis était collé au bois vernis de la porte, tout comme ses mains qui y étaient étalées également. Il en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il entendit les pas d'Harry qui s’approchaient lentement de l’entrée, alors il se décala et attendit, droit comme un piquet sur ses deux pieds. 

Un son de cliquetis résonna dans le couloir vide et fit sursauter Louis. Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette fine et allongée de Harry apparut. Le garçon sentit immédiatement son cœur se gonfler d’amour à la vue de celui dont il était amoureux.  _ Il est beau _ , pensa-t-il. Encore plus que lorsqu’il l’avait quitté il y a quelques heures déjà. Quelques unes de ses mèches étaient remontées en arrière dans un petit chignon visiblement fait à la vas vite. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas encore assez longs pour former un chignon complet sur le sommet de son crâne alors pour l’instant, il se contentait de faire ça. 

— Louis ? 

Harry s’approcha de lui et tendit son bras pour venir prendre la main de Louis. Leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et à ce moment précis, tout s’écroula. Louis explosa en sanglot et se précipita dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier blottit le plus petit contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de lui de façon à le serrer fermement. Il sentit rapidement son cou être inondé de larmes froides qui lui retournèrent le coeur. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

Les deux corps enlacés finirent par rentrer à l’intérieur du petit appartement. Ce fut avec grande difficulté que Harry conduisit Louis jusqu’à la chambre. Tout le poids du plus petit retombait sur lui, comme si ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Voir son petit ami dans un tel état l’inquiétait plus qu’autre chose et il n’avait pas non plus l’air capable de lui dire ce qu’il se passait. Pendant que Louis sanglotait contre lui, Harry s’imaginait les pires scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Cela lui tordait le ventre. 

Soigneusement, il fit basculer le corps de Louis sur le bord du lit, sur lequel il fit s'asseoir le plus petit puis se fraya un passage entre ses deux jambes. À genoux sur le sol, Harry se redressa et prit le visage de Louis entre ses deux grandes mains. Ses deux pouces essuièrent les larmes sous chacun de ses yeux tout en lui souriant doucement. Louis, se mit à pleurer davantage en voyant un visage aussi adorable lui sourire de cette façon. Tout lui faisait mal à l’intérieur de lui, il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais c’était là et il voulait que cela s’en aille. Mais quand, comme maintenant, leurs regards étaient ancrés l’un dans l’autre, il jurerait vouloir vivre pour toujours. Juste pour lui. Car il était sa raison de vivre. Cependant parfois, l’amour n’était pas suffisant. Il voyait en lui l’espoir d’une vie qu’on le lui avait retiré il y a bien longtemps déjà. Le vert des yeux de Harry lui rappelait les couleurs du printemps, quand la nature renaît d’une saison morte. Il y voyait tant de choses… Le vert des feuilles d’arbres nouvelles, l’herbe des pâturages abondante et alléchante pour les troupeaux, l’eau stagnante des cours d’eau et des nénuphars qui la recouvre. Le vert qui se trouvait dans ce regard signifiait le monde aux yeux de Louis.

C’est pour cela qu’il décida de l’embrasser. Les larmes ravageaient toujours son visage, mais il s’en fichait. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne. Il prit les joues d'Harry entre ses petites mains puis l’attira vers lui de façon à ce que ce dernier quitte le sol et finisse à califourchon sur lui. 

Leur baiser eut le goût de sang. La lèvre blessée de Louis avait commencé à saigner de nouveau à cause de la force avec laquelle ils s’embrassèrent. Harry passa sa langue dessus et lécha le sang qui sortit en trop grande quantité. Tout cet échange le rendait fou, il eut du mal à garder le rythme et à suivre Louis. Il avait appris à le connaître et à savoir gérer chacune de ses réactions depuis le temps et actuellement, Harry savait pertinemment que si Louis l’embrassait ainsi, c’était uniquement pour ne pas parler. La distraction. Ou plutôt la meilleure méthode qu’il savait gérer à la perfection. Cependant là, Louis semblait vraiment être en mauvaise condition, physique et mentale. Il savait que Louis rencontrait des difficultés chez lui avec ses parents et que cela le rendait au plus bas, c’est pourquoi il était sans arrêt inquiet à propos de lui. Il n’était pas non plus le genre de personne à déballer son sac et à raconter tous ses problèmes comme ça. 

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Murmura Harry entre les lèvres de Louis. 

— J’ai réalisé que je voulais faire quelque chose… avec toi. 

Leurs fronts se collèrent entre eux et leurs souffles s’échouèrent sur la peau de l’autre à travers de longues respirations audibles qui donnèrent un ambiance calme et lourde à la fois à l’atmosphère. 

— Fuir, reprit-il. Je veux m’en aller avec toi. 

— Comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête, sans rien prévoir ?

— C’est le plan, oui… 

Harry passa sa main dans la mèche de cheveux de Louis qui venait de tomber sur son front et devant ses yeux. Il profita de cette position pour déposer un doux et affectueux baiser sur son front. 

— Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit ce qui t’a mis dans cet état. 

— Tout va bien, râla Louis en frottant son nez à celui de Harry. Tu t’inquiètes trop. 

— Sérieusement, Louis ? Tu arrives en pleurant chez moi en étant incapable de marcher, la lèvre en sang et je parie que si je soulève ton pull tu auras des bleus qui n’étaient pas là avant que tu partes. 

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je te demande pas la lune non plus !

Louis repoussa Harry, se défit de ses bras et se releva avec le peu de forces qui lui permettaient encore de se tenir debout. Il vacilla cependant tout de même en quittant le lit et se rattrapa contre la commode et lâcha un juron en même temps. Il agita sa main dans l’air comme si ce geste agité allait faire partir la douleur passive qui venait de s’éveiller à cause du coup. Louis confondait souvent l’action de se cogner quelque part et avoir des fourmis dans les doigts… 

— Ne te braque pas comme ça. 

— C’est bon, c’est rien. 

Et sur ces paroles, Louis quitta la chambre puis s’engouffra dans le petit couloir. Harry, évidemment, sauta immédiatement du lit et le rattrapa en quelques grandes enjambées. 

— Je peux savoir où tu vas ? 

Il se retourna et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, un presque air blasé plaqué sur le visage. 

— Bah j'me tire. J’ai pas besoin que tu viennes de toute façon, je peux le faire tout seul. 

Ainsi, il se décrocha de l’emprise de son petit ami et continua de marcher faire la porte d’entrée. Il était têtu, alors s’il voulait partir comme ça, il le ferait. Avec ou sans Harry. 

— Mais attends ! Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul dans cet état, cria-t-il, les bras en l’air. Et tu comptes partir à pieds ?

— S’il le faut, oui. 

— C’est du délire. 

— Je ne te demande pas de m’accompagner. 

— Pourtant tu es revenu chez moi pour le faire, donc si. 

Louis serra ses poings dans ses paumes, fort. Il voulut partir en courant et ne plus jamais se retourner en arrière, peu importe les gens qu’il y laisserait. Il ne répondit rien a Harry et au contraire, il appuya sur la poignée de l’entrée puis sortit, comme ça. En passant outre des appels de l’autre garçon, toujours dans son appartement, plus précisément sur le seuil de la porte. 

Le dessous de ses chaussures claquaient dans la cage d’escalier à un rythme régulier que Louis avait l’habitude de tenir à chaque fois qu’il dévalait des marches. Rapidement, il se retrouva dehors, de nouveau à l’air libre qui remplit ses poumons abondamment. Pour être honnête, il avait  _ vraiment  _ l’impression de perdre la tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait et ses actions devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Cela lui donna encore envie de chouiner, mais il ne le fit pas. Car la voix de Harry retentit derrière lui. 

— Lou ! Attends ! 

Il souffla. Tout l’air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Puis il se retourna et fixa Harry. Quelques mètres à peine les séparaient. Or, Louis se trouvait déjà sur le trottoir tandis que Harry, lui, resta planté dans l’allée qui reliait son petit immeuble à la rue. 

Louis plongea ses mains à l’intérieur des poches de sa veste en jean, au plus profond possible, tout en ne lâchant pas Harry du regard. Il attendait ce qu’il avait à lui dire patiemment, rien ne l’attendait après tout. 

— Je viens avec toi. 

Un rictus se forma au coin des lèvres du plus petit. Il le savait. Il savait que Harry allait le suivre en dehors de son appartement, jusqu’en bas des escaliers et même dehors. Il ne dit rien en retour et tendit simplement sa main en directement de lui. C’est dommage, la place au fond de sa poche était assez confortable, mais au creu de celle de Harry était encore mieux. 

En venant vers lui, Harry agita en l’air ses clés de voiture, un sourire débile sur la face. Où Louis serait-il allé sans voiture ? Pas très loin. Surtout dans un bled aussi paumé que Doncaster et à cette heure-ci. 

Ils échangèrent un câlin. Un long câlin qui dura plusieurs secondes et qui suffit au cœur de Louis pour fondre comme un chamallow au feu. Avec sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Harry, il fut ainsi en parfaite position pour sentir son odeur et se laisser envelopper par cette sensation de bien-être qui s’épaississait autour de lui dès qu’il se trouvait aux alentours de Harry. Son cœur battait plus fort, son sang se répandait plus vite dans ses veines et tout son être lui criait de rester dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que l’aube se lève et vienne humidifier la nature. Il aurait aimé, mais ce n’était pas prévu. 

— Alors, vers où se dirige-t-on capitaine ?

— Cleethorpes. 

— Mais… C’est sur les côtes ça, non ?

— Mh, mh. J’ai envie de voir la mer. 

  
  


⁂ 

  
  


Le silence régnait dans la voiture depuis que les deux garçons avaient quitté Doncaster. Plus de vingt minutes que Louis était tourné vers la portière et qu’il regardait le paysage de l’autoroute défiler devant ses yeux. Il n’y avait rien de passionnant, simplement des champs ou des rangées d’arbres plantés de chaque côtés de la route. À vrai dire, il trouvait ça ennuyeux, mais c’était mieux que de devoir parler à Harry. 

Il savait qu’il allait finir par le lui dire et tout lui raconter, mais il avait seulement besoin de temps pour tout mettre en place dans sa tête et réfléchir à comment il le raconterait. C’était simple pourtant, Harry connaissait le schéma par cœur maintenant. Son père l’avait frappé. Point final. Ce fut aussi pour cela que Harry ne força pas plus que ça, parce qu’il était persuadé qu’il s’était passé la même chose que d’habitude et que l’avouer à haute voix de nouveau n’avancerait pas à grand chose. Ce dernier patienta, il savait aussi que Louis finirait par parler quand il se sentirait prêt. 

La musique tournait en fond, dans un léger son d’ambiance. Le silence aurait été trop lourd si les paroles de chansons n’avaient pas été là pour recouvrir ce brouhaha de mort. 

_ Mort.  _

Ce mot résonnait en boucle dans la tête de Louis. Chaque fois qu’il avala sa salive, la boule dans sa gorge devint plus grosse et encombrante. Il avait quitté Doncaster en ayant en tête qu’il n’y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Il y avait passé toute sa vie, y avait grandi et appris les leçons de la vie. Il n’avait jamais rien connu d’autre que ce bout de terre dans le nord de l’Angleterre et cela lui avait toujours convenu. Louis était fier de sa ville. Mais fut venu un temps où il n’y avait plus sa place. Ni ici, ni autre part. Il ne voulait plus construire de nouveaux souvenirs qui seraient forcément ajoutés à ceux qu’il vit à la maison, il avait atteint un stade où il ne pouvait juste plus supporter ce supplice. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Louis était certain qu’il voulait mourir.

Il avait toujours plus ou moins eu des hauts et des bas dans sa vie qui l’amenait parfois à avoir des pensées aussi sombres, mais il ne fut jamais assez courageux pour franchir le pas. Il fallait croire que cette fois était différente, qu’elle était la fois de trop que Louis n’était plus capable d’encaisser en silence comme il l’a fait des dizaines de fois auparavant. 

Chaque être humain réagissait différemment aux différents aléas de la vie. Certains étaient dotés d’une force naturelle — ou acquise — qui leur permettait de tout prendre en eux et de tout enfermer dans un coin de leur tête. Tandis que d’autres, sensibles, se retrouvaient face à face avec leurs démons. Louis admirait la diversité qui l’entourait et Ô combien son entourage ne se ressemblait pas psychologiquement. 

La main de Harry était posée sur la cuisse de Louis et la caressait distraitement à l’aide de son pouce. Ce n’était rien comparé à des paroles et une vraie conversation, mais cela suffisait, au moins le temps que Louis sorte de sa bulle. 

Louis qui l’observait du coin de l’oeil discrètement. Il vit ses traits de visage assez tirés et tendus, sa main fermée autour du levier de vitesse, ses boucles brunes qui volaient légèrement dans l’air qui passait à travers la petite ouverture de la fenêtre qui laissait entrer le vent. Il essaya de l’admirer le plus qu’il pouvait, d’absorber sa beauté jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit capturée dans chaque coin de son cerveau. Il espérait bien s’en rappeler même quand son corps sera enseveli des mètres sous terre, dans un cerveau en bois de séquoia. Et puis pour la première fois de la soirée, Louis eut  _ réellement  _ mal au cœur. Il le sentit se contracter dans sa poitrine dans une sensation de nausée qui lui pesa dans l’estomac. Il était triste, mais tout cela n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que le jeune homme soit de nouveau heureux pour l’éternité. 

_ Tout le poids du monde qui lui pesait sur les épaules ne sera bientôt qu’une vague du passé à la surface de l’océan _ . 

  
  


⁂ 

  
  


— Il ne s’est rien passé. 

La voix de Louis venait enfin de briser la glace de silence qui avait congelé l’intérieur de la voiture depuis de longues minutes. Il avait sorti ça naturellement, mais d’une voix tout de même froide. 

— Comment-

— Laisse-moi finir s’il te plaît. 

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais la referma immédiatement dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se contenta de regarder Louis sagement tout en gardant un regard sur la route droite et interminable qui se dressait devant eux. 

— Il ne s’est presque rien passé, reprit-il. Car je suis parti avant...enfin tu sais. Avant qu’il monte. Je ne voulais plus que ça arrive de nouveau, ça aurait été la fois de trop. 

— Mais… 

— Mais quand je suis descendu avec mes affaires pour sortir, il m’a attrapé. Et je n’y ai pas échappé finalement. C’est tout ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai eu peur. En me barrant comme ça, j’ai flippé. Je ne pourrai plus jamais y remettre les pieds et j’angoisse. 

Harry tenta de laisser place à un rictu sur son visage pour rassurer Louis mais le chagrin de ce dernier l’atteignait bien plus qu’il ne le voulait. Harry était une personne très sensible lorsqu’il s’agissait de Louis et dans un sens, c’est comme s’il épongeait chacune des mauvaises passes de son copain. Il le faisait cependant toujours en silence, dans sa tête, sans l’inquiéter. Il aurait volontiers pris toute la souffrance de Louis, si cela avait été possible, et l’aurait enfoui dans un coin de sa chambre de sorte à ce que personne ne tombe dessus. Ça lui faisait mal de voir la personne qu’il aimait le plus aller aussi mal sans être capable de faire quoique ce soit. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

Louis souffla profondément en évitant le regard de Harry avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. 

— Je ne veux pas y penser pour l’instant. On va aller voir la mer et passer du temps rien que tous les deux, au moins cette nuit et puis on verra pour la suite, d’accord ?

_ Tout cela n’était que du mensonge, _ pensa Louis très fort dans sa tête. Il dû se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour réussir à sortir une absurdité pareille. Il aurait aimé cependant, vivre ces dits comme il venait de les prononcer. Il aurait vraiment aimé. 

  
  


⁂ 

  
  


Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la bordure de la ville. La mer se laissait apparaître sur la droite de la voiture, du côté de Louis. Ses petites mains s’étaient automatiquement posées sur la vitre pour admirer l’immense étendue d’eau qui comblait une grande partie dans le décor plus rural qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Il était émerveillé par ce spectacle de la nature. 

Il a recommencé à pleuvoir. Depuis plus de dix minutes, de grosses gouttes s’écrasaient bruyamment sur le pare-brise avant et arrière de la voiture puis dégoulinaient jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne les voyaient plus. Louis se concentra sur une seule et la suivit durant tout son parcours, puis il recommença. Il pria dans sa tête pour qu’aucune goutte ne se lie à une autre et qu’elles tombent ensuite plus rapidement ensemble. 

Le temps était vraiment maussade. Louis fut encore plus triste qu’il ne l’était en quittant Doncaster. De l’autre côté, il pouvait apercevoir la mer déchaînée et ses vagues qui s’écrasaient sur le sable probablement trempé de pluie. Un petit peu partout le long de la côte, des petits traits horizontaux blancs émergeaient de l’eau et furent ramenés en torrents sur le bord, c’était les vagues. 

Finalement, après s’être perdus pendant une demi-heure dans les petites routes qui descendaient vers la plage, ils finirent par trouver l’hôtel que Louis avait remarqué sur internet. Un hôtel qui se trouvait directement sur une zone privée de la plage avec accès libre. Il n’aurait pas pu demander mieux. C’était typiquement dans le style mer-et-vacances, avec sa bâtisse construite en poutres peintes en blanc. 

Tandis que Harry posa sa main sur la portière pour sortir sur le parking où ils s’étaient garés, Louis l’arrêta. 

— Attends. 

Louis le retint par le poignet, Harry se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. 

— Quoi ?

Louis se pencha en avant et déposa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Harry. Il le sentit fondre sous son toucher instantanément. La grande main de Harry se perdit dans les cheveux brun de Louis et rapidement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour une énième danse.  _ Une dernière danse.  _ Et il se devait de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Alors il décida de se lever de son siège et, aussi difficile que ça l’était, avec des mouvements plus que restrains, Louis passa devant le volant, y cala son dos contre et monta sur les cuisses de Harry. Leurs lèvres eurent à peine le temps de se séparer qu’elles furent reparties dans un nouveau coup de folie. La position n’était pas des plus confortables, mais ça devait faire l’affaire. Il s’en fichait de toute façon, tout ce qui l’importait à cet instant précis était l’homme qui était en train de caresser distraitement son dos. Louis, quant à lui, avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Harry de manière à encadrer son visage et à mener l’échange langoureux. 

À travers ses lèvres, Louis retrouvait le bonheur. Seulement le temps d’un baiser. Ses lèvres avaient le coup de liberté, de fierté et chewing-gum au cassis. Ceux que Harry achetait tout le temps et qui perdaient leurs goûts au bout de cinq minutes à peine. À travers ses lèvres, Louis voyait toute leur histoire, du début jusqu’à maintenant, en passant par les moments d’incertitude qui ont, on peut le dire, bercer leur relation jusqu’à maintenant. La force avec laquelle il bougeait ses lèvres était impressionnante, c’était comme s’il voulait sceller leurs bouches à tout jamais. Il pensa au fait que ceci, était la dernière fois qu’il embrassait Harry. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Louis sentit ses tripes se retourner d’amour dans le fond de son ventre où traînaient tout type d’émotions. Et il voulut jamais que ça ne s’arrête. Que ça continue pour toujours et que quelqu’un soit forcé de les séparer. Ou pas. Comme Sophie et Julien dans  _ Jeux d’enfants _ où ils finissent emprisonnés dans du ciment, enlacés dans les bras de l’autre. Quelle fin tragique. 

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, tout comme ses cuisses et ses genoux, à force d’être pliés dans cette position si peu confortable pour lui. 

— Merci, Harry. Merci d’être avec moi. Merci pour tout. 

Il serra sa joue si fort entre ses dents que cela lui fit mal. Son cœur hurlait à la mort. Sa poitrine le brûlait. Tout était douloureux, comme il ne l’avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Jamais, au grand jamais, Louis n’avait pensé pouvoir ressentir une chose aussi forte en lui un jour. Il réussit à savoir sans parler que sa voix s’était cassée brutalement et qu’il n’arriverait plus à parler fort. À la place, il murmurait contre les lèvres de Harry : 

— Je t’aime. Plus que tout au monde.  _ Et je t’aimerai encore.  _

— Louis… il l’embrassa chastement. Je t’aime aussi mon ange. Plus haut que le ciel et les nuages. 

Il ne répondit pas. Il allait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Il troqua les mots par un dernier baiser qui lui arracha le cœur à mains nues. Plus fort que toutes les autres fois depuis les minutes précédentes, Louis plaqua sa bouche contre celle d’Harry et goûta à ses lèvres une dernière fois. Il serra les yeux forts, comme si cela pouvait faire partir la douleur et la culpabilité qui alourdissait son cœur. Il s’accrochait à ses cheveux comme si, au fond de lui, il espérait toujours être sauvé. 

Et quand ils se séparèrent, enfin, Louis pinça les lèvres et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry. Son odeur… elle allait tellement lui manquer. Tout son être allait lui manquer. Il avait l’impression de perdre une sa moitié. 

Ce fut exactement ce qu’il se passa lorsqu’ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture. À ce moment là, Louis sut que tout était terminé. Il sut que plus jamais rien ne serait pareil et qu’à partir du moment où il marchera en direction de la plage, à l’opposé de l’entrée de l’hôtel, Harry ne serait plus qu’un souvenir douloureux et amer qui hanterait ses pensées durant les derniers instants de sa vie. 

Ils se rapprochèrent devant le véhicule. Louis prit les mains de Harry et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d’être un petit peu plus haut. 

— Ça te dérange si je descends sur la plage quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-il, droit dans ses yeux. J’ai besoin de réfléchir un petit peu à ce soir… 

— Ne t’en fais pas, prends le temps qu’il te faut. Je vais nous prendre une chambre et je t’attendrai là-haut quand tu seras prêt, ça marche ? 

— Ça marche. 

_ Ça ne marchera pas, Harry.  _

Le plus grand déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Louis avant de récupérer les deux sacs à dos au sol. 

Leurs mains se défirent et le froid s’empara de tout l’être de Louis. Harry, lui, lui sourit chaudement puis s’éloigna le premier vers l’établissement. Il le regarda s’en aller plusieurs secondes avant de faire demi-tour à son tour. Ainsi fut-il quitté de toutes dernières forces. 

Ses jambes trouvèrent néanmoins la force nécessaire pour porter son petit corps jusqu’aux marches de bois à moitié ensevelies de sable qui menèrent à la plage. Puis les quelques grains dispersés naturellement sur le petit escaliers se transformèrent en géante étendue de sable beige. L’odeur de sel de mer s’immisça dans les narines de Louis et le fit sourire brièvement. Il adorait cette odeur, bien qu’il l’ait seulement senti une seule fois dans sa vie — deux maintenant. Il l’aimait car c’est une odeur qu’on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs, une odeur qui était unique en son genre et qu’on ne pouvait pas reproduire pour une autre ambiance. Ce qui faisait tout son charme. 

La plage était déserte. Personne n’osait s’y aventurer après la nuit tombée paraît-il. Ce qui est compréhensible. Le vent tournoie autour de lui et créer une sorte de bruit torrentiel qui donna la chair de poule à Louis. Il avait l’impression que le vent était une personne qui le tenait par les épaules dans son dos et qui lui murmurait des mots inaudibles au creux de l’oreille. Sans parler des feuilles d’arbres qui créèrent à elles aussi une ambiance assez chaotique qui faisait peur à Louis. Mais il continua à avancer tout de même et dorénavant, il se trouvait assez loin de l’hôtel pour ne plus voir les lumières que celui-ci produisait à proximité. Ses yeux s’étaient rapidement habitués à la pénombre et il arrivait donc à distinguer le bord de l’eau. De toute façon, il ne risquait pas d’écraser quelqu’un sur son passage… 

Ainsi fut ajouté à l’ambiance post-traumatique le bruit des vagues qui se jetèrent sur le sable à quelques mètres de lui. Ce son eut le don de le détendre, alors il se concentra dessus et continua de marcher. Ses Vans s’enfonçaient dans le sable et le daim qui les constituaient était devenu humide à cause de tout ce que le sable avait imbibé durant les heures auparavant. 

Sa mèche de cheveux fut soulevée dans le vent qui le frappa en plein visage. Il enfonça davantage ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean qu’il ferma du mieux qu’il pouvait sur sa poitrine. Plus il s’approchait du bord de l’eau, plus le vent ramena les odeurs de l’océan fortement. 

Au loin, il vit le phare de la ville diffuser une longue et fine lumière blanche jusqu’à des centaines de mètres à l’horizon. Le tube lumineux tournait en orbite autour du phare et l’éblouissait à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait les yeux bleus de Louis. Il se dit que si un bateau était perdu au large, le navigateur serait content de voir un espoir de vie au loin et qu’il pourrait atteindre la terre rapidement grâce à cela. 

Au bout d’un moment, Louis décida qu’il en avait marre de marcher. Et marre de vivre. Ses pas s’arrêtèrent et à la seconde suivante, toutes ses idées noires refirent surface en se bousculant dans son cerveau. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et ses mains à trembler. Il resta là, debout face à l’océan vaste et effrayant qui le dominait. À cause de la nuit, l’eau était noire, tout comme le ciel mais qui était quand même légèrement plus clair quand même. Au-dessus de sa tête se dressa un spectacle sensationnel qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant. Un plafond d’étoiles scintilla dans le ciel et fit briller ses yeux une toute dernière fois. La lune reflétait dans ses prunelles, mais il ne le savait pas. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry. Et son cœur se brisa à nouveau. Il imagina quelques secondes à peine à comment il réagira en apprenant ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il le dessina dans sa tête, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, en pensant au fait que Louis était devenu une toile. 

Une larme s’échappa de son œil gauche. Puis une dernière. Rapidement, un torrent dévalait sur ses joues et lui brûlait les yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa cage thoracique avait l’air d’être bloquée par la douleur qui tétanisait son corps entier. Il n’arrivait plus à bouger, pas même le petit orteil au bout de sa chaussure. Il fixa seulement les petites vagues venir mourir sur le sable, à ses pieds. Il les regarda perdre de leurs tailles pour finir plates et mélangées à la surface. Elles lui rappelaient lui, tout simplement. Tu commences grand et fort, et tu finis comme ça, échoué. 

Il n’avait jamais été aussi certain de toute sa vie. 

Il allait le faire.

Ainsi devait se terminer sa vie. 

Il ignora les cris de son cœur et se concentra plutôt sur ceux des vagues qui l’appelèrent. En deux mouvements, sa veste en jean tomba sur le sol et se mêla aux grains de sable qui constituaient l‘entièreté de cette plage. Un grand froid s’empara de lui et lui vola un frisson. Il osa imaginer à quelle température devait être l’eau et cette idée le fit déglutir de travers. Mais tant pis. Ensuite, il s’abaissa et retira ses baskets ainsi que ses chaussettes qui balança n’importe où autour de lui. L’humidité du sable entre ses orteils était sacrément désagréable. Il ne s’attarda donc pas plus, sortit la feuille pliée de la poche arrière de son pantalon puis la déplia par réflexe. Mais la nuit noire l’empêcha de lire les mots qu’il avait gravés à l'encre bleue sur le papier beige et vieillie. Il savait, de toute façon, ce qu’il avait marqué sur ce morceau de papier. Il le replia donc et l’enfonça soigneusement dans une de ses chaussures. 

Et là, un grand sentiment de vide le prit violemment. Il se retrouva seul, planté à quelques centimètres de l’eau, à deux pas de la mort.

Il n’hésita plus. 

Il récupéra les grosses pierres dans lesquelles il avait buté sur le trajet et les enfouies dans toutes les poches qu’il avait sur lui.

Il se sentit soudainement lourd. 

Puis il fit le premier pas. 

Et le deuxième. 

L’eau rencontra ses pieds nus. Rapidement, elle mouillera son jean. Jusqu’à la cheville au début, puis jusqu’à ses genoux, ensuite sa taille. 

Il serra les dents fort. L’eau était gelée. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent et cessèrent au fur et à mesure de fonctionner. Mais il continua d’avancer. L’eau l’encercla et prit possession de son corps. Il était trop tard pour se retourner maintenant. Chaque pas devenait plus compliqué que le précédent. Le poids des pierres pesaient partout et limitait ses mouvements déjà ralentis par la force de l’eau. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien et en finir le plus rapidement possible. Son sang coulait difficilement dans ses veines, il les sentit le lancer au niveau des poignets. 

Il entendait son corps battre dans ses oreilles. À vrai dire, c’était le seul son qu’il entendait à présent. Plus rien autour n’existait. Même plus lui. 

Ce soir là, Louis avait décidé d’arrêter de se battre et de rouler jusqu’à la mer pour rendre les armes. À cause de sa chanson. Tout avait toujours été basé autour d’elle. Il savait au fond de lui qu’il mettrait fin à ses jours de cette manière. Il l’a toujours su. Son avenir était tracé à l’instant même où il avait posé la pointe du stylo sur une feuille de papier et qu’il avait commencé à écrire des paroles qui le décrivait. Peut-être qu’en fin de compte, les dictions disaient vrais. L’avenir est tracé. La vie se déroule selon un schéma bien précis que personne n’est capable de modifier. Et aussitôt que Louis eut compris son sort, il l’accepta. Cela montrait à quel point ce garçon était courageux. Plus que personne n’aurait jamais pu imaginer. Pas même Harry. 

Ce soir là, Louis est mort. 

Englouti par la mer, les vagues et le sel, son corps coula au fond de l’eau. Ses poumons se remplirent d’eau et rapidement, l’air manqua à son cerveau qui ne fut plus en mesure de donner les informations nécessaires au fonctionnement son corps. Tout se déroula vite et lentement à la fois. 

Ce soir là, le cœur de Louis a cessé de battre en honorant la chanson qui avait donné un sens à sa vie. 

Et ses dernières pensées allèrent vers deux morceaux de phrase en particulier. Rien d’autre. Il y pensa si fort qu’il oublia la froideur qui avait engourdi tous ses membres et le rythme de son cœur qui ralentissait à une allure folle. 

_ “Que la mer nous mange le corps, que le sel nous lave le cœur.” _

Ce fut Harry qui retrouva le corps de Louis quelques heures plus tard. 

Les cris lui avaient arrachés la gorge et sa voix s’était envolée au gré du vent qui soufflait encore plus fort. Il était tombé à genoux dans le sable mou et rempli d’eau qui se trouvait au bord, près du corps inerte de son petit ami. 

Sa peau était pâle, ses lèvres étaient bleues et son corps était sans vie. 

Ce fut la force des vagues qui eurent ramené Louis sur le sable, un petit peu plus que l’endroit où il s’était enfoncé et toujours légèrement dans l’eau. 

Le premier réflexe qu’a eu Harry fut de poser ses doigts sur sa gorge pour sentir ses battements de cœur, mais aucune pulsion n’était venue taper contre ses deux doigts. Quand il comprit que Louis était bel et bien mort, il crut sentir le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. Tout autour de lui semblait s’écrouler et causer un boucan pas possible alors que les seuls sons qui l’entourait était toujours le bruit du vent, de l’eau et des arbres. Sans parler de ses sanglots qui lui brisait la gorge, qui étaient mélangés à des cris. Sa voix était étranglée et son cœur meurtri. Aucun mot n’était assez fort pour décrire le sentiment qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal que lui aussi, il aurait préféré que ce dernier s’arrête de battre. 

Il s’en voulait, il s’en voulait si fort. Toute la culpabilité du monde tomba sur ses épaules et l’acheva de l’intérieur. Tout cela était de sa faute, il n’avait pas été capable de se rendre compte de ce qu’il se passait. Il n’avait pas été capable de réaliser le fond des paroles que Louis lui avait murmuré droit au cœur dans la voiture. Il avait merdé sur toute la ligne, ou du moins c’était ce qu’il tentait de se convaincre à lui-même. S’il n’avait pas laissé Louis partir seul sur la plage, il serait toujours en vie. Ses pleurs ne virent jamais la fin, c’était à se demander s’il restait encore de l’eau dans son corps. Mais ses larmes ne l’importait peu à cet instant là. Il chassa — pour l’instant — ses pensées puis tira le corps de Louis plus loin sur le sable, à des mètres de l’eau. Puis il plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença un massage cardiaque comme on le lui avait appris durant ses années de collège. Il ne quitta pas le visage de Louis du regard, en espérant voir ses paupières papillonner et s’ouvrir pour laisser ses prunelles bleues voir la non-lumière-du-jour. Il espérait réussir à faire sortir l’eau qui s'était nichée dans ses poumons, le voir se redresser et tousser jusqu’à respirer.

Mais cela n’arrivera pas. 

Et quand Harry abandonna son massage cardiaque et lâcha sa poitrine pour prendre le visage de Louis entre ses mains, il utilisa l’excuse du bouche-à-bouche pour pouvoir toucher ses lèvres une dernière fois. Il s’approcha de lui, colla presque son torse à celui de Louis qui ne se soulevait plus et craqua. Il se mit à pleurer bien plus fort qu’il ne le faisait déjà, dans le cou de Louis. Il pleura à tel point que la terre sous eux aurait pu trembler. Des sanglots qui lui explosèrent le cœur en mille morceaux et qui submergèrent tout son être d’un vide profond. C’est ce qu’il ressentait quand il pensait à un monde sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Louis, c’était au-delà de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas admettre que cette situation était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux et qu’il en était la principale victime. Ou plutôt celui qui reçoit les répercussions de l’act de la victime. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voulut s’éloigner de la réalité et rester coincé dans un monde féerique comme ceux dans lesquels Louis aimait bien aller quand sa vie sur Terre était trop difficile à vivre. Les histoires d’amour ne finissent pas toujours bien et les deux héros ne vécurent pas heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps.

_ Le dernier baiser qu’ils échangèrent eut le goût d’eau de mer, de sel et d’adieu.  _

  
  


— ON BRÛLERA — 


End file.
